Summer's Memory
by Prissyyy's storiesss
Summary: Summer has a really bad accident that might be helpful to find the man of her dreams! or might it be the caeos of her lifee! Read it & find outt babyy XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one -The Accident**

Summer had just raced out of her room weeping; she had a fight with her brother Michael. Summer was a weak girl; she did not know how to control her feelings. She had fought over how her brother treated her, and she had exploded this time. She had her delicate hands over her eyes, trying to remove all the tears on her face. As she crossed the street she heard a car coming. By the time her eyes opened it was too late. The car was right in front of her. BANG! She remained in the floor for an extensive time. The car rapidly disappeared. When she had finally awakened; she had no clue where she was. Her brother Michael was coming. He had shouted her name a couple of times, but she did not answer. Obviously, she did not know it was her he meant. He got closer and told her "Summer, don't be like that. I'm sorry". She turned around, expecting a person to be behind her. Bewildered, she said "are you talking to me?". "Don't be silly Summer; of course I'm talking to you" He said. She stomped up to him, got him by his shoulders and shaking him strongly she said "So my name is Summer? But who are you? Where are we? Michaels face was pale, he was smart, he new what had happened. He got her by the arm, and took her home.

When they were in Michaels room he said "okay, I am your brother" He took a deep breath and said "Michael" It was strange to say your own name. "Your best friend is Marissa and I will only stay here a week so you got to tell her what's going on". Summer sat down and said "_What's_ going on?" He told her, whispering this time, "Summer, you have amnesia". She knew what that meant, but she could not believe it. A minute after, which were an infinity to her, she said "why were we fighting". He pretended not to hear her. He was writing Marissa's phone number down. She knew he liked Marissa or else how could he know her cell phone by heart? She asked him "Do you guys talk?" he answered "Huh, no" It was confirmed he liked Marissa, but that wasn't important right now. She had to get back to her Amnesia. Summer told Michael that her head was the only part of her body that actually got hurt. Then she yelled at him and said "Shouldn't we be telling mom and dad?" "Are you crazy? They will panic. Let's just wait until your memory comes back. No one will notice." He answered. She was okay with that. Michael left as soon as the words that came out of his mouth came to her hearing system. She explored the house, looking for her room. It was not too hard to find. It was about 9:30p.m and she couldn't go to sleep. She thought that if she recovered her memory, the person that was in that body would disappear. And the normal summer would come back. Her eyes finally closed, releasing tears from her eyes. She finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumer had been really annoyed with her memory problems. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She decided to go back to the old cabin she used to go when she was 5. She had spent so many memories there she was sure she would remember, well at least that was what her brother Michael had told her. As soon as she got there with her blue sky buggy she raced toward the room and played "just the girl" by Reliant k. She knew for a reason that that song was important.

An Hour later she hears noises coming from another cabin, she then hears a splash in the lake. She was ready for adventure so she put on her bathing suit and dived on the lake as well. OMG!!! It was Seth Cohen!! She remembered every single memory but at this time she did not care. I mean it was him. She hadn't seen him in so long. She stared at him; he didn't say a word. She was out of air. He knew something was wrong. Summer got a dizzy feeling and fainted. He captured her strongly; she knew he was stronger now. WAIT A SECOND… summer is faking it!!

Seth gave her a kiss and he forgot he was supposed to give her air. She kissed him back; and opened her eyes. She hugged him and pushed him into the water. They were kissing under the water!

A while after they had gone out, out of breath, they both talked about everything. She didn't want him to know she lost her memory; she thought he would make her feel like a freak. "Its getting late" summer said, "I better get going". "Yeah, umm, me too" he answered nervously. When she got home she took a shower and heard "just the girl" once again.

She knew tomorrow at the same time she would meet him.


End file.
